1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for translational movement of tools of automatic drawing machines, which comprises a frame capable of being connected to the drawing machine, and a permanent magnet system in which a control plunger, freely and moveably attached, is located so as to be connected to the tool carrier which accepts the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With automatic drawing machines the tool, i.e., a writing pen, a drawing pen, an engraving tool, or a light drawing head, is transported over the drawing surface with corresponding longitudinal and transverse carriages. Whenever, during this positioning movement, a drawing, or line, is not to be made, the drawing tool must be elevated high enough from the drawing surface. To do this, an electromagnetically activated raising and lowering device preferrably is used.
With previously known raising and lowering devices, the tool or the tool holder which accepts the tool is connected with the plunger in coaxial alignment, so that whenever activated, considerable weight forces must be overcome. It is also a disadvantage with the previously known devices that the operation of the activation devices is dependent upon position, and when electrical power is cut off, weight forces occur which generally must be taken up by mechanical spring systems.
The present invention has as its object to improve the previously known tool raising and lowering of devices operating according to the plunger-magnet principle so that they become operational, independent of the position in which they are being used and so that no weight forces occur when electric power is shut off.